


缘分 Fateful Coincidence

by afrai, Seinano



Series: Common Purpose [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, douchebags in love, 同性婚姻, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/pseuds/afrai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seinano/pseuds/Seinano
Summary: 这可怜孩子算是没机会了。要论誓达目的耍起手段来的功力，Chak Lung可有50多年，她才8年。“Honey，比uncle个面。”他开口道。“我都无机会同你舅父跳。你睇佢依加年纪大，背又唔好，系咪先？你都同佢跳完两只啦。”现代AU。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fateful Coincidence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665606) by [afrai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrai/pseuds/afrai). 



> 译者微博：http://weibo.com/myccclesss

Bei是在晓慧的婚礼上生出那个念头的。

他本来没想去。晓慧的父母跟他甚至都不是亲表兄妹，她妈妈的父母跟Bei的爸爸才是表房亲戚，只是两家人在早些年有心走的比较近而已。不过自从搬到香港，他也没怎么跟晓慧妈妈见上面。

撇开家庭因素，倒是他自己跟晓慧更熟悉，那姑娘是做摄影这一行的，很有点儿天赋。到他这儿就有用了：他能把手上一些活儿直接交给她。虽说对Bei而言，这完全是件有利无弊的好事儿，但小姑娘还是很感激他。

她嫁了个瑞典籍的华裔，男方父母的籍贯则是新加坡的。一切都称心如意。当然，Bei意料中地接到了邀请——再一次。

麻烦出在Chak Lung身上。

“反正你得去，”贤说，“这回她请柬上又是怎么写的？”

Bei那时正坐在伦敦的一家星巴克里。过去三天他都想方设法地找理由推脱电话，这会儿贤终于趁他的会议间隙逮住了他。他换了个姿势托着手机。

“‘想来就来，舅舅。’”他说，“‘我们知道你很忙’惊叹号。”

即使过了这么些年，这招仍能让贤火冒三丈。她气冲冲地叫了起来，好像他们仍然分别才11岁13岁，而非51岁53岁。

“不是！我是说关于Chak Lung的那句！”

请柬是写给Bei和Chak Lung两个人的。晓慧用她那鬼画符一般的潦草字迹继续写道：但如果你能来，我们也想看到Chak Lung叔叔。

“好吧好吧，也邀请了他。”Bei不情不愿地承认，“那又怎么样？难道你想我跟易姐和儒江哥当面吵一架，就因为他们闺女想借此表明个啥？”

贤其实很令Bei惊讶。在过去那些年里，她总是第一个站出来替他隐瞒斡旋，避免他跟某些亲戚起争执；他们从心底里不愿深究，也不愿承认，为何Bei——虽然他有钱，有点儿为声名所累，也没有高于中国普遍男性的优越感——到了这个年纪还没成家的原因。

“晓慧已经跟他们吵过了。”贤说，“你知道她想办西式风格的婚礼，像鸡尾酒会啊，舞会啊——”

听起来的确没通常的九道宴那么无聊透顶，但仍然不足以让Bei动摇。“我这辈子去够婚礼了。”

“我还没说完。”贤回答，声音里透着警告。Bei马上闭了嘴。“到时候只有五十个客人会去。只邀请了五十个。”

晓慧是易和儒江的独女，也就是说，这是他们唯一能显摆显摆的机会。Bei有点儿惊讶。“这孩子够胆啊。”

“她一周都没接她父母电话，”贤继续说，“每次只要他们一提邀请了Chak Lung这事儿，她就挂了。你知道她历来很乖的，所以他们完全不明白是为什么。上回易姐还问我要不要找个道士来作作法，她觉得晓慧可能被什么上身了。喂别笑，我没跟你开玩笑！”

“这还不算玩笑？太他妈逗乐了！”Bei说道，心情一瞬间好得要命。“婚礼什么时候？”

“你也跟我一样有请柬好吗。”贤恼火地说，“一月份。”

“一月份得试镜。”Bei回答，身子半躺进椅子，脚踝交叠搁着。他真的特想抽根烟，但英国室内不准吸电子烟，去外面的话又太冷了。

而且他跟Chak Lung保证过要戒烟。谁知道尼古丁对你有多大害处？

也许接完电话抽一根吧。反正Chak Lung又不知道。

“孩子们也会来，”贤说，“他们都很想你。”

Bei早料到这招了，但他依然把情绪掩饰得很好。下个月他要去参加他大侄子的高中毕业典礼，到时候也能见到他们三个。“哦，是吗，开振不会在乎这个吧。”

“他在乎，只是表现得不在乎。”贤说，“你15岁的时候也是这副德行。夏夏到时候也会从美国回来，她现在在外面念大学你又去看过她几次？难保她以后看中个鬼佬嫁了就不回来了。”

女人啊，Bei忿忿地想，就是这么不讲道理。

“反正爸和妈都不会去，”贤柔声说，“没什么好顾虑的。你究竟在怕什么？”

“谁在怕啊。”Bei咬牙道，“我告诉你了，一月份有试镜。晓慧是个好孩子，但如果要我在守着现场和参加婚礼之间选择的话……”

“贝贝，”贤打断了她，这回声音可一点儿也不温柔了。“为什么你会觉得你还有选择呢？”

 

*****

所以这会儿他们就到了这间奢华的精品酒店，来参加晓慧的婚礼。

Chak Lung看起来光彩照人。亏得Bei之前眼疾手快，把他手上那件柠檬绿的丝光面料外套给抢了下来，然后强迫他穿上了一套有品位的阿玛尼。

“你究竟是从哪儿搞来这玩意儿的？”Bei问。他刚偷偷给他的助理发了一条短信，让她赶紧抽空过来把那件衣服顺走。这位助理收到的具体指令是：能烧就烧，烧不了就扔。

“Janet带我买的。她说很适合我啊。”

事实上无论Chak Lung穿什么Janet都会那么说。就跟他其他学生（至少一半）一样，Janet对他也有种狂热的迷恋。

“Janet懂个屁的时尚。”Bei告诉他，“以后不准她来打扮你了。”

而Bei本人是很懂衣着的，今晚的Chak Lung绝对要归功于他。——看上去多么优雅啊。

不止优雅，如果Bei肯诚实一点的话。这会儿他们出门在外还能保持衣衫整齐，但也许待会儿在车里……

要说Bei的司机，可谓是既体贴周到，又富于忍耐。她有个交往多年的女朋友，副业是为香港的女同群体供应polo衫。她曾经跟Bei的助理咬耳朵时说，每次她老板和老板的男朋友在后座时，她只需要调出个广播节目，然后慢慢开着车子兜圈就行了。有助于放松，你懂的，她这么说。

Bei挺高兴自己来了，虽然他不会对贤承认这个。他尝了好几个品种的酒，周遭一切都好像带着玫瑰色的光晕。他打量着人群，——第一支舞开始，晓慧的老公抱着她转起了圈圈。Chak Lung轻轻踢了踢他的脚，但Bei装作没发现。

晓慧是个可爱的姑娘，她老公也是个帅小伙，要是在年轻时候，也许还是Bei乐意睡的那一型。Bei心不在焉地看着新郎倌移动的背影，脑子里空空荡荡的，直到他最小的侄女突然蹦了出来。

“舅舅，跟我跳舞！”

贤本来只打算要两个孩子，芳芳算是个意外，她比最大的孩子足足小了十岁。理所当然的，她也成了最娇惯的那一个。但讲讲道理也许还是可行的，于是Bei开始尝试：

“舅舅年纪大了，背疼，”他说，“可不好意思再当着大家丢脸了。”

“但是我想跟你跳。”相比以往，芳芳近来变得更任性了几分。贤自从升任她公司的合股人后，就比平常更忙了。再加上芳芳的大姐也离家念书，对于一个八岁的孩子来说，还有不少需要适应的东西。

“照顾一下别的客人嘛， 宝贝儿，”Bei继续说，“你也不想他们受罪，对不？”

有那么一瞬间，芳芳看上去就要哭了，但她那小小的自尊心依然让她倔强地仰头望着舅舅。她扭头想要离开，尽管面部表情已经控制得堪称优秀了，但Bei还是发现了她的嘴唇在微微颤动着。

“来吧。”最后他说。他牵起她的小手，和她一块儿走向舞池。Chak Lung在他俩身后偷笑。

Bei知道他俩跳起舞时，全屋子的人都投来了饱含各种感情的目光。就连晓慧的父母也微笑地看着他，看着这位家族名人，这位大明星，怎么把脸面抹下来揣兜里，当着晓慧的五十位亲朋好友出一回丑。

他历来不怎么会跳舞。年轻时去gay吧那会儿，他也只会点一杯喝的坐角落里，琢磨着今晚钓谁回家。

Chak Lung就完全不同了。就算现在他也会跟学生们还有私教客户出去玩到很晚，回来时还会讲又有哪些比他小两轮的年轻人对他大献殷勤。（“那是因为太黑了他们看不到你的皱纹。”Bei反驳。反正也没有人需要知道他是有多喜欢Chak Lung如今眼角的纹路对吧。）

这些不会给Bei造成困扰。他知道他在这方面完全信任Chak Lung。虽然的确时不时的，某些够聪明，也够持之以恒的追求者会想方设法搞到Chak Lung的手机号，再装出一副对佛教或者咏春（或者二者皆然）有着浓厚兴趣的样子。后来这种事实在发生太多回了，Bei干脆直接给Chak Lung重新搞了个对外手机号，来专门应对这些骚扰。

Chak Lung几乎不怎么检查手机讯息，所以都是Bei替他读，而后者常常是睁大眼睛瞪着屏幕，眼镜都滑到了鼻梁上。

“这下你的虚荣心得到满足了。”Chak Lung评论道。

多数信息不忍直视。Bei觉得他这辈子都没收到过这么多某器官的图片。只有一个人诚心实意地报了咏春班，那家伙现在打到红带了，不过估计也早就不抱指望。也许他只是享受被Chak Lung揍而已。

Bei和芳芳第三支曲子跳到一半时，Chak Lung走上前来，拍了拍她的肩膀。

“我可唔可以跳尼只舞？”

芳芳眼神亮了，但当她随即意识到Chak Lung是想跟她的舞伴跳舞时，小脸儿又垮了下来。

“我仲跳紧啊。”她说。

Chak Lung蹲下身子，握住了她的手。

这可怜孩子算是没机会了。要论誓达目的耍起手段来的功力，Chak Lung可有50多年，她才8年。

“Honey，比uncle个面。”他开口道。他一直都跟孩子们讲广东话。“他们是香港人啊，”他这么说，“还是应该了解这门语言的。”他还教过夏夏和开振一整套的粤骂大典，Bei都怀疑他要开始训练芳芳了，不过Bei倒完全不在乎这个。

“我都无机会同你舅父跳，”Chak Lung又说了。“你睇佢依加年纪大，背又唔好，系咪先？你都同佢跳完两只啦。”

芳芳听上去觉得很有道理。她有点动摇了，Chak Lung马上抓住机会。

“我一阵同你跳，”他说，“点样？”

“Promise？”

“uncle几时令你失望过？”Chak Lung说。他扬了扬脑袋：一支新曲开始了。“只歌甘正，点解唔去稳你daddy跳？”

芳芳听话地跑开了，Bei当然也没法拒绝跟Chak Lung跳了。再说他知道晓慧的父母正盯着他看呢，能膈应一下他们也是件快事儿。

Chak Lung是他的伴侣。这点新娘子和新郎倌在请柬上可写得清清楚楚。

“这招高。”Bei开口道，Chak Lung的手臂滑到了他的腰间。“还能顺便让丁琚那小子闭嘴。”

“我可比看起来要聪明。”

Chak Lung的时机挑得正好。这是首舒缓的慢歌，严格说来算不得舞曲，于是他们只是轻轻晃步，正好照顾到Bei的背。

Bei在Chak Lung的双臂间放松下来，任由酒精蒸腾，磨钝了所有的尴尬。多么熟悉啊，他们两个以前在家里也会做这样的事，哪怕只有一两次。而此刻他们在舞池中央，灯光朦胧，神迷目眩，很容易装作其他人不存在。

“真好。”Chak Lung感叹道，“为什么不常常这样呢？”

“我才不会跟你去泡吧。”人一过五十最大的好处就是，没谁再天天拉着你去到处瞎混了。

Bei脑子里依然想着芳芳，还有他的另外两个侄子侄女。他还记得丁琚第一次把夏夏放进他怀里时，他有多惊讶。她看上去是那么小。

对孩子们说“我爱你”总是件容易事儿，就算他们已经能明白这三个字的含义。——就跟呼吸一样自然。

而要对Chak Lung说这个，太难了。虽然Bei早已丢弃了年轻时的许多愚蠢理念，可他依旧痛恨说大白话。他讨厌直白，可Chak Lung偏偏爱听。

“I love you.”他俯在Chak Lung耳边说。

“I know.”

一阵短暂的沉默。

“你都不回我？”Bei问。

“也许等你下次说的时候吧，”Chak Lung以他惯有的幽默回答。他露出了一个Bei无比熟悉的微笑，既甜蜜，又让人着恼。“估计十年后。”

芳芳跑了过来拉着Chak Lung跳下一支曲子，Bei终于得以脱身。他刚叫了一杯威士忌，新婚夫妇就朝他走了过来：看来他们还是照着传统习惯来了，招呼客人，挨个敬酒。

意料之中，晓慧依然是事儿多的那个。

“你能来我们太高兴了舅舅！”她说，“我那些朋友都特别兴奋，但我警告过他们不准上来搭讪。新片什么时候开机？”

“二月份。”Bei回答。

新郎倌看上去也很想挣个好的印象分。“晓慧跟我讲你帮了她很多。”这孩子的普通话说得还算不错，毕竟考虑到他是在西方长大的。

“也是出于私心，”Bei说，“很多人你是没法完全信赖的，但我至少确信晓慧的父母这些年把她教得很好。”

然后，为了避免再过多地谈论这个话题，他举起了酒杯。

“Chak Lung叔叔哪儿去了？”片刻后新娘子又问。

Bei指了指舞池。下一秒晓慧就捂住心口叫了起来，“也太可爱了吧！”

“步子还是不错的。”新郎倌评论道。

纯属客套话。Chak Lung的确很有热情，但舞跳得也许比Bei还烂。

“你可以直接说他不要脸。”Bei说。

新郎倌大笑了起来。“所以什么时候能喝你们的喜酒？”

晓慧喷了一口酒。Bei倒很镇定，但也许只是因为他已经把那口威士忌给咽下去了。

看得出新郎倌是想努力拉拉家常，却完全没料到是这个反应。他的脸涨红了。

“Sorry，”他说，“我不是说……”

“Sorry，uncle，”晓慧打断了他，又压低声音朝旁吼了一句，“你个白痴！”

“没什么，”Bei说，虽然他感觉自己的脑袋好像被谁猛揍了一下。“我们还没考虑到那儿。”要知道这事儿现在在香港已经他妈的合法化了。

“为什么一定要呢？”晓慧诚恳地说，“都是个人选择罢了。办个婚礼多麻烦啊，要不是我父母逼着我根本不想办……”

“也是。”新郎倌附和道。

Bei努力保持着面上的平静。“这是你爸挑的威士忌吗？还不错。”

“噢才不是！”晓慧说，“我在国外念书的时候可是专门研究过的，这款是出自苏格兰最北部的一家酿酒厂……”

她开始滔滔不绝地讲起了她对威士忌的品好，而Bei的思绪则游离到了别处。他相当擅长这个：他现在甚至可以一边接受采访一边在脑子里修改剧本。他第六部电影的灵感就是在一次央视采访中冒出来的。

他情不自禁地看着舞池中的Chak Lung，又不想让自己的目光太明显。

“我们还没考虑到那儿。”

Bei可真他娘的是个大笨蛋。

 

*****

“我知道你正忙，”几个月后的一天，Bei说，“但拜托个事儿呗。”

他其实没必要亲自鼓捣洗碗机的——就把碗筷留在那儿，待会儿也会有佣人来洗——但对他来说，能有空闲做这件事本身也算种奢侈了。

“你就告诉我，”他继续说，“到底什么时候有空去台湾？”

Chak Lung一开始没有反应，他正跟他的教学计划表奋战着。学校要求他们得全部用电子表格做出来，就算你不是个瞎子，这事儿也是个噩梦。

他不说话，Bei也就不吭声，直到他终于感觉到了对方蹭蹭上升的怒气值。

Chak Lung愣了一会儿，Bei看得出他脑子里正飞快倒回五分钟前。“去什么台湾？去台湾干什么？”

“就是我年初跟你提过的。”

“噢，那个啊。”Chak Lung说。说实话，Bei不觉得他真的会反对，但要让他明确表态也不容易。毕竟这会儿刚好是咏春拳锦标赛季，也是一年里最难转移Chak Lung注意力的时候。“很急吗？”

“就算你2046年才有空我也无所谓，”Bei说，“但给个准信儿，我好让Candy提前安排。”

Chak Lung摸了摸脑袋，很明显他的一半注意力还在电子表格上。“可为什么你会想结婚啊？”

“您可能还没注意到，”Bei说，“但我现在还真算有几个钱。人生难测啊，所以要是以后有什么意外，我想留给你。”

换了别人可能会觉得这太浪漫了，不说大受感动，怎么也算体贴可人吧。可Chak Lung向来是个奇葩。“我不需要钱。”

“也不晓得是谁这二十多年来都没自己买过东西。”Bei说，“你要想全捐给你那寺里的神棍，随便，但我得确保你是第一继承人。”

“那就立个遗嘱呗。”

Bei已经那么干了，还请了一群最贵的律师，万分谨慎地弄了个初稿出来，以确保Chak Lung不会在他的同性恋人走后受到什么不公平对待。“还是要上个保险嘛，万一有谁钻空子呢。”

这话让Chak Lung抬起了头。“贤姐姐不是那种人。”

Bei哼了一声。“她最好别，也不想想我留了多少给她。”他一边说，一边关上了洗碗机。其实他连这玩意儿该怎么启动都不知道，看来最好还是留给佣人。

“但我姐不是我唯一的亲属。”他补充了一句。

Chak Lung没作声，也许他也想到了Bei的姐夫。

丁琚从来就没安分过。他和贤常常为了点儿小事儿吵起来，特别是随着孩子慢慢长大。尽管贤督促着Bei多跟他们相处，但Bei还是避免跟他外甥有任何肢体接触。他会亲亲抱抱两个姑娘，却从不在开振面前流露情感。虽然这让他自己也很难受，尤其是看着开振还像个小孩子般，一会儿想要依赖，一会儿又爱答不理的，不明白自己为什么会受到差别待遇。

有时候他也会觉得，这是不是对开振如今的性格产生了副作用。——15岁了，仍然不知道该怎么成为一个男子汉。这跟Bei当年太像了。

天呐，他希望这小子可别是个gay。

郁闷的心情持续笼罩着他，而近来更甚，尤其在贤查出来癌症后。Chak Lung的父母大约就是在这个年纪过世的……Bei强行遏住了这个念头。

贤在好转，医生也认为她的病情很稳定。至于Chak Lung，像他那种饮食严苛天天锻炼的人怎么都不可能早死。他现在50岁，看上去顶多40出头。他会活到世界末日的。

Bei却一天天老了，周身都是毛病，就算请了最贵的理疗师，背还是常常疼得受不了。他觉得他这辈子就做了两件好事儿，一是他的第六部片子（别跟他提其它的，全是灾难，光想到有人会看都让他寒毛直竖），二是……他还能让Chak Lung时不时地露出笑容。

他搞砸了跟孩子们的关系，尤其是他外甥。也许他就不该跟他们接触，但那样的话，他跟贤见面的机会就更少了。

也许已经少了。自从贤确诊以来，Bei常常回想起过去，想着他推脱了多少次年夜饭，放了她多少回鸽子，电话又转接了多少回留言箱。贤却很少责备他，至少比他该受的少。她一直为她弟弟跟他们父母之间冷冰冰的关系而心中怏怏。

他让父母失望了多少次，他对贤的歉意就有多深。

然而歉意并没法让他在某些事上让步。他应该高兴他和Chak Lung以前都没有自己的孩子。

“关于收养的问题，”他大声说，“要是我们结了婚就容易多了。”

Chak Lung合上了笔记本，但没有开口。

“你想要孩子，不是吗？”Bei说。

关于这件事，Chak Lung提了好些年。但Bei之前一直太忙了。

“我以前觉得你可能会同意，”Chak Lung说，“只是为了迁就我。”

Bei看向窗外，城市如画卷般铺陈眼前：群山、海港、摩天大楼。窗玻璃上投射着Chak Lung的身影。

他从未想过他也有安定下来的一天。在这个地方，身边是这样的景色。

“不是。”他说。

除开同志身份外，他俩年龄还有点儿偏大了。但Bei足够富有，而且广受敬仰，其中不乏说话作得了数的人物。Elton John不就是个先例吗？

要是没有意外发生，他大约还有二十来年好活。得要个大点儿的孩子才行。

他擦干了手，然后坐到了Chak Lung身边。

“你不想结婚？”Bei问。Chak Lung摇了摇头。

“不是这个，”他说，“我只是想，会不会太引人注目？”

他是指Bei多年前的错误估计。那时候他也没怎么考虑，图省事儿演了几个自己片子里的角色，可赶巧那几部片子竟成了他最卖座的电影。这也是Bei如今能在香港这片寸土寸金的土地住上豪宅的主要原因。

结果是什么呢，——他最广为人知的身份成了演员，实在令人哭笑不得啊。就算到了今天，就算头发开始花白，皱纹也一圈圈加深，找他演戏的片约还是不断。

在娱乐圈里，同志算不上什么新闻。他和Chak Lung早就是公开的秘密，狗仔这些年也放弃了挖掘Bei和哪位小花旦的八卦。风气开放了许多，要是他俩愿意出柜，他俩也不是第一对儿。

但他没把这段关系公之于众。不是因为丁琚（去他妈的丁琚），或者任何一位亲戚，甚至不是因为他父母；这些早就不能改变什么了。他是为了Chak Lung，后者看起来一点儿也不想挽着他的手臂走红毯。

虽然他一定很合适。

“所以才要跑得远远的啊。”Bei说。

“噢，在遥远的台湾，”Chak Lung说，“就没人认得您了。”

Bei听出了弦外之音。他现在坐的地方的不远处，就有一份裱了框的台湾剪报，上面正是他。

“我姐想去嘛，”Bei说，“你知道丁琚那小子只去他听得懂话的地方。”

Chak Lung当然知道了。贤还为此学了好些年法语，因为她一直想说服丁琚去巴黎过他们的珍珠婚纪念日（银婚已经错过了）。想到这儿，他突然冷不丁地冒出一句：

“希望那小子下辈子投胎成蟑螂。”

下一秒，他就为自己的冲动难为情了起来。他还是喜欢装出一副不为世事所扰的模样。Bei现在可不会被骗了，尽管前七年里他都以为是真的。他笑了起来。

“他配不上贤姐姐。”Chak Lung说。

“他配不上所有人，”Bei接道，“包括我那外甥。”

可丁琚再怎么混球，他也没法真的对他怎么样。人选择不了自己的家庭，无论如何，丁琚也是他外甥和外甥女的爸爸。

或者他目前认为是。孩子们可一点儿也不像丁琚，所以Bei仍然隐隐希望着哪天贤突然宣布，孩子其实她和她某位大学同学爱的结晶。

“所以，怎么样？”Bei问。

“那我以后必须参加你的首映了？”

“意义非凡呐。”

Chak Lung转向他，有些惊讶。“你以前可没——”

“我不是说对我。”

旧习难除。虽然这个世界对他们这样的人，已经比他们年轻时宽容多了，但对一部分人来说，要能看到Bei和Chak Lung一块儿出现在红毯上，仍然意义非凡。

“也不是我们结了婚你就必须得来，”Bei说，“这跟戒指不是一码事儿。”

Chak Lung的脑袋立刻抬起了，活脱脱像一只发现了松鼠的狗狗。“戒指？”

Bei的客厅里放着一个古董保险箱，奥地利制造，很精美，但实用性就没那么可靠了——光瞧那外观就一副叫嚷着“快来偷我”的瞩目样。当然，要是哪个小偷真想把它搬走的话，保准跟Bei一样闪到背，而且他也没打算把戒指一直搁在里面。

他拿出了右手那只，然后握着Chak Lung的手，放在了上面。“昨天才从珠宝师傅那儿取回来的。”

Chak Lung露出一个微笑。过去这些年里，Bei一直试图拯救Chak Lung浮夸的品味，但从没成功过。想想也挺奇怪的，Chak Lung自己瞧不见东西，挑东西的品味却百发百中的差，无一例外。

“是什么样子啊？”Chak Lung问。

“24克拉纯金。”Bei回答，“别那么用力按！还有你上课时也别戴。要是你戴着这个打人，人没打伤它先完了。”

“我保证人跟它一块儿完。”

“好吧。”Bei基本无视了这句话。他跟Chak Lung讲起了做这对戒指的金匠师傅。他是到内地取景时无意发现那间铺子的，而里面最年长的师傅竟然恰好是Bei母亲的一位亲戚。“所以他们给我打了折。”Bei说。

他没有告诉Chak Lung，当那位远房叔叔无意追溯到他们两家人关系的那一刻，他心中升起了什么样的感觉。一切就像是命中注定。

Bei并没有对师傅说戒指是给谁的，但老人家似乎猜到了对方不是一位女士。“这里面还有……”

“你的名字，刻在上面的。”Chak Lung说。

“我的创意。我那只里面是你的名字。”

Chak Lung的一根手指摩挲着戒指外圈。“这儿是什么图案？”

“一对龙。”Bei回答，但他心中升起了某种不祥的预感。果然，Chak Lung已经开始笑了。

“还真是细腻又低调啊？”他说，“不愧是我的人嘛。”

Bei凑了过去，一把抓住他的手。“噢闭嘴吧，要是你不想要——”

Chak Lung抽回手。“当然想要了，这可是我的退休计划。”

“我以为你的退休计划是我。”

“到寺里修行都要排在你之前，”Chak Lung若有所思地说，“之后嘛，也许还有个帅小伙……”

“好像所有小伙子都想要你似的。”Bei嘲弄道。

Chak Lung笑了起来。Bei发现Chak Lung的手——没拿着戒指的那只——正躺在他的手中。他轻轻摩挲过手掌心，沿着那条生命线滑动着。

“好吧，”Chak Lung说，“你想什么时候去？”

“暑假。”Bei回答，“等孩子们都放假了，然后夏夏也会从美国回来。”

Chak Lung眼神一亮。“那我们可以都坐商务舱但不要丁琚吗？”又一个点子冒了出来，“我们可以让他坐船。”

“好想法。”Bei说。但他们都知道这只是说说罢了。“考虑到机会难得，这回我们还应该升级坐头等舱。”

Chak Lung吹起了口哨。“了不得！他们会以为是哪个黑社会头头来了，或者政界要员也说不准。”

Bei真的很想打他，但Chak Lung开始戴起了戒指。

“你别现在戴啊，”Bei说，“到时候我们要交换。”

“这是我的订婚戒指。”

“啥，谁说还有另外的了？”

Chak Lung扬起一边眉毛。

Bei叹了口气。“好吧，还有对铂金的，平常戴。你要想现在戴也成，但这个得留着，到时候拍照好看。”

“还要拍照？”

“我们中间可有三个21岁以下的小朋友，”Bei说，“肯定会拍的。”他其实还没决定要不要请一个专业摄影师。

Chak Lung没理他。他还在折腾他的戒指，Bei怀疑他是不是故意戴不上去。

他不应该惯坏Chak Lung。他可不想花了这么多钱，不到一天戒指上就多个凹痕。

但他发现自己还是伸出了手。

“我来。”Bei把戒指滑进了Chak Lung的手指。

看起来棒极了，一点儿都不俗气。的确是百年老字号的优品：金质纯粹，技艺老道。

那就像Chak Lung。虽然常常满嘴胡扯，讲佛教，讲功夫，却从未真正有损他分毫。他就是优品。

Bei也没有菩萨心肠。若Chak Lung不是他心目中的那个人，他才不会围着他转了这么多年。不，比他心目中的还要好。

“那么，”Chak Lung说，“做那些活动时不许戴呢？”

Bei的背提醒着他该克己节制了，可他的其它部位嘛……“你想试试手？”

Chak Lung送上了自己的嘴唇。“Always.”


End file.
